When Tragedy Strikes Us
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: When Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya lose one of their children during a school shooting, their lives are forever changed. How will they get through without their children? How will their other children deal with the death of their sibling and cousin? Their lives are now changed. Unexpected things happen.
1. When Tragedy Hits, Our Lives Are Changed

Suite Life- When Tragedy Strikes Us

AN: So I've decided to do a story where there was a school shooting because obviously that's a big issue in my country. I decided to have Zaya and Cailey have the loss of one of their children. I don't know how long this will be, but I want to do this.

Summary- When Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya lose one of their children during a school shooting, their lives are forever changed. How will they get through without their children? How will their other children deal with the death of their sibling and cousin? Their lives are now changed. Unexpected things happen.

Episode 1- "When Tragedy Hits, Our Lives Are Forever Changed"

Zack and Maya's Home, February, 14th, 2032

Zack and Maya Martin got married soon after a couple months after graduating college and before the birth of their twins, Layne Marie and Watson Zachary Martin who were born May 11th 2015. They're now 17 years old, Maya declined the offer of going to Peace Corps, but then decided on being a physical therapist because she didn't want to leave Zack and throw away their future. Three years and eight months later, their daughter, Mackenna Zarya Martin was born. She was born on September 24th 2015. She's 14 years old. The twins, Macy Michelle and Merliah Miayah Martin were born on July 30th 2016, a year and eleven months later after their sister Mackenna was born. They're now 13 years old. Three years later Mackaylah Faith Martin was born on September 10th 2021. She's now 10 years old. A year later, Zayden Thomas Martin was born on July 23rd 2022. He's now 9 years old. Four years later, their twin sons, Matthew Cody and Michael James Martin were born on June 16th 2026. They're 5 years old. Their daughter, Skylar Ashley Martin was born three years later, she's now 2 turning 3 years old in a few days. She was born on February 18th 2029. Zack and Maya's youngest daughter, Meredith Elizabeth Martin is a year old. She was born December 16th 2030. She's going to be 2 in December.

Cody Martin, Zack's twin brother and Bailey, his wife of 17 years have 9 children together. Their oldest daughter, Emma Rose Martin, 18 years old now, she was born on January 12th, 2014. She has eight siblings, who she's very protective of. Her sister, Everleigh Faith Martin was born four years later on February 1st 2018. She's fourteen years old. Two years after Everleigh's birth, Cody and Bailey welcomed twins, a boy and a girl, who they named Stephen Zachary and Paisley Miayah. They were born on September 29th 2020. They are 12 years old. Kayden Anthony Martin arrived three years later on June 6th 2023. He's now nine years old. A year later, Josiah Matthew Martin came into the world on December 23rd 2024. He's now eight years old. Josephine Danielle made her way into the world two years later on November 12th 2026, she's six years old. Cody and Bailey's youngest daughter, Felicity Nicole Martin arrived on August 5th 2028. She's 4 years old. And finally, their youngest son, Tristian Noah Martin was born on March 15th 2030. He's now two years old.

Woody and Addison Fink went their separate ways before fate led them back to meeting each other in 2015 and the rest is history. They got married after dating for a couple of months. Woody and Addison eventually had children. Their eldest daughter Kara Marianna Fink who was born in November 17th 2016. Their second daughter Karla Emma Fink was born three years after her sister in November 20th 2019. Their other daughter Karsyn Hailee Fink was born two years after her sister in April 18th 2021. Last but not least Knox Zachary Fink their son was born in February 21st 2023.

London and Todd St Mark ended up getting back together soon after London graduated Seven Seas High and got married in 2014, but before having their children, London got into beauty school. London was expecting their first baby, their daughter, Nicole Marianna St Mark, whom she gave birth to in August 28th 2015. She's seventeen. Their son, Landon Todd St Mark was born in March 27th 2017. He's fifteen.

Zack and Maya's home, February 14th, 2032

Layne Marie, 17 walked out to her car. "Yo! Emma! Get your ass over here with Everleigh before we're all late!" She yelled her brother, Watson. "Watson Zachary! Come on!"

Watson sighed. "I'm coming Layne." He rushed over along with their cousins Emma and Everleigh. "I'm here. Geez."

Emma sighed. "Chill Layne..." She was nine months pregnant with her daughter.

Layne smiled. "Sorry. Sorry. Josh has something exciting to show me. I can't wait."

Emma groaned. "I'd like to get to school so I can get the fuck out of the school."

Layne smiled at her cousin as she headed to the school. "How many more weeks?"

Emma groaned. "3." She rubbed her belly.

Everleigh giggled. "More like the longest weeks of your life, huh, Em?"

Emma nodded. "Are you kidding? Of course they will be...I'm exhausted."

Layne looked at her brother. "So, what's up with you, bro?"

Watson laughed. "With me? Nothing."

Layne laughed. "Oh please. You and Dani seemed to be hitting it off and getting serious. You aren't gonna spill?"

Watson nodded. "Uh huh."

Layne sighed. "Damn!"

Later that day, Everleigh was walking to class from the bathroom when shots began to fire, Watson ran over to her, held onto her, got on top of her, shielding her. They had nowhere to go.

Everleigh was terrified, she held onto her cousin. "I'm scared." She was shaking.

Watson nodded, still shielding her. "Yeah, I am too but protecting you is my job. Just don't panic. Maybe help will be on the way."

Everleigh nodded. But before help could come, Watson was shot in the back 2 times. He died saving his cousin's life. Emma, who was 9 months pregnant was rushed to the hospital to have her baby 7 minutes after everything was clear of the shooter. She didn't make it out alive, but her daughter has a chance.

Emma passed away right away. So did Watson.

2:30pm, Chevers High School

Everleigh was brought out, shaking and saw Layne rushing over to her. "Leigh! Oh my God." She wrapped her arms around her, kissing her head. "Oh my God, you're safe. I was so worried about you!" She rubbed her back. "...It's okay...We're okay."

Everleigh shook her head. "What happened to Watson?"

Layne frowned, looking up at the sky. "Leigh...He died saving your life..."

Everleigh's eyes widened before she burst into tears. "What? But...What about our parents? Do they know about the shooting?"

Layne nodded. "Yes..." She looked at her. "Leigh...Ems didn't make it, but you have a beautiful niece..."

Everleigh nodded. "Oh, well, I guess one good thing came out of the shooting is my niece." She shook her head. "Where are they? Our parents?"

Layne saw her father's pull up. "There's my dad. Cone on." She hopped into the car with Everleigh. "Dad!" She hugged him tightly, she broke down.

Zack kissed her head hugging her back just as tightly tears streaming down his face as well. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Layne nodded. "I'm fine...Watson...My twin brother, my best friend is gone...If it wasn't for him, though, Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody would've lost Leigh and Emma..."

Zack nodded his head. "Yes that's true..."

Everleigh was still crying. "He saved my life..."

Zack grabbed her hand. "It's gonna be okay girls. Let's go to the hospital. That's where everyone else is." He drove off to the hospital. "Emma's boyfriend Zach is meeting us there. He had been safe, he went to go get Selena and Ashton. He decided to name the baby Hope Emma."

Layne nodded. "Okay Daddy." She was also crying. "The last conversation we all had together was I was telling them to hurry up before we get late for school I feel so bad right now..."

Zack squeezed her hand. "I'm sure they both know that you love them. I'm sure I won't hear the end of Watson saved Everleigh for your aunt's well being of being so close to losing Eve too..."

Massachusetts General Hospital

Zach saw them and hugged them. "Hey Layne. Hey Leigh." He hugged Everleigh a little tighter. "Are you okay? Do you want to go meet your niece?"

Everleigh nodded hugging him back. "Yes please."

Zach took her hand as he walked her into the nursery. "There she is. Hope Emma Kington." He sighed. "I really see Emma in her face."

Everleigh nodded. "Me too she's beautiful." She looked at her niece and then at her sister's boyfriend. "At least one good thing came out of the shooting I still can't believe they died but I'm happy they're in peace now I rather they had lived but it's impossible." She shook her head.

Zach rubbed her back. "I know. I really wanted to have Emma see her little girl being born. She was really excited. I really love her. I always will, Leigh. She gave me three beautiful children." He saw Cody walk inside. "Hey Mr. Martin. Thanks for watching Selena and Ashton while I showed Leigh her new niece."

Everleigh hugged her father tight as she began sobbing into his chest.

Cody nodded, hugging his daughter just as tightly. "You're welcome, Zach. I really owe Watson if it weren't for him Bails and I would have lost both Emma and Everleigh." He sighed. "If only their school had a day off and no shooting they would have been safe and sound."

Zach sighed. "I know...I didn't plan on being a single dad at 18..."

Meanwhile, Maya and Bailey held onto each other. "He saved my baby's life, May. I can't repay you for that. If he wasn't running to her, and jumped onto her, I would've lost Leigh and Emma the same damn day by that monster who shot my baby who was pregnant!"

Maya nodded crying. "I know Bailey. That's just like Watson he's always ready to help his friends, siblings and cousins." She was sobbing hard. Just then London walked over to them and gave them both a hug. "I'm so sorry guys. I can't imagine how you all are feeling but I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you guys."

Bailey wiped her eyes. "Thank you, London."

Maya sniffed. "Yeah, thank you."

Zach sighed softly. "I have to now tell Ash and Selena the news..." He breathed deeply. "When they find that monster, I'll kill him myself!"

Zack nodded. "I agree with you if you won't I'll kill him myself nobody threatens my family and gets away with it."

Maya sighed. "I agree." She was still crying but she tried to stop the tears but it was no use. "They are in a better place now..."

Mackenna, Zack and Maya's fourteen year old daughter rushed over and hugged her mother. "Momma..." She was sobbing.

Maya hugged her daughter. "Kenna, what's wrong, babe?" She kissed her head.

Mackenna shook her head. "Why do they have to die? I wish that monster would have died instead..."

Zack sighed. "Mack..."

Mackenna looked at her father and nodded. "But, it's true, Daddy it's his fault that we lost my brother and cousin..."

Zach sighed. "He's the reason I lost my best friend, my girlfriend and the mother of my three children. He shouldn't have killed a nine month pregnant woman! Hope was close to death too. I would've killed him myself if he killed Hope too. He will never see the daylight ever again. I'll make sure of it!" He kissed her head as he headed over to Ashton and Selena. "Hey babies."

Selena looked at her father. "Hey Daddy. What's happening?" She was so confused.

Zach placed them on the couch. "Sel, Ash...This is gonna be really hard to tell you because you two are so little, but..." He paused again. "...Your mom was shot by a bad man...and..." He felt his stomach go into his throat. "...She passed away today..." He sniffed.

Selena's eyes widened as they filled with tears. "What?! No...Momma can't be gone, Daddy...No!" She started to cry.

Zach picked her up into his arms and hugged her, rubbing her back. "Shhh, Sel. Shhh. I'm here. Daddy's here." He kissed her head many times. "Mommy is in a better place."

Ashton started to cry. "Why do she have to go, Dada? Why?"

Zach sighed. "Baby, I don't think she had a choice to go. She was just shot and then just not saved in time. Your baby sister will live on as her memory, though." He bent down and picked up Ashton. "I have three beautitful babies because of your mom. I have you, Selena Grace, Ashton Zachary and now I have Hope Emma." He kissed their heads. "Do you know who Emma is? Is that Mommy?"

Selena and Ashton nodded. "Yes that''s Mommy." Selena looked at her father. "What's going to happen now?"

Zach sighed. "Right now, we are going to be with family and mourn over the losses we have lost. And then, you, Ashton and Hope are moving in with me. Your mom and I were gonna move in with each other this summer but now that she's not here, I have custody over you three."

Ashton nodded. "Oh okay, Daddy."

Cody walked over to him. "How are you holding up, Zach?"

Zach shook his head. "Not good, Mr Martin. I actually want to find that person who shot her and kill him myself..."

Cody breathed deeply. "Me too, Zach. But you have three little ones to care for. You have to think about them and their futures now."

Zach sighed frustrated. "I do." He shook his head. "I am thinking about them I'll have the kids move in with me this summer but I know I'll come over whenever I need help. Family is everything to me and I want us all to stay together and honor Emma's memory." He shook his head. "I've no idea how it feels to lose a twin. I feel so bad for Layne who lost both her twin brother, who also happened to be her best friend..."

Cody's eyes watered. "She's not taking any of this well...Her boyfriend is on his way with their son. I hope he can ease her a little bit. I mean if it wasn't for Watson, I would've lost Leigh and Emma. I can't repay Watson for taking a bullet for Everleigh. He put himself in the middle of the shooter and the bullet." He looked at him. "Bailey and I will do anything you need to help raise them. They are our grandchildren. We want you to do well for them. I want you to graduate college and do well." He paused. "We will continue to honor Emma's memory." He smiled softly.

Zach smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Cody smiled. "Anytime."

Hope began to cry.

Zach got up and picked up Hope. "Hey there, baby girl."

Hope looks at her daddy before crying again.

Cody looked at his granddaughter. "I think she's hungry."

Zach sighed as he began making her a bottle. "I really miss handing the kids over to Emma when they had a hungry cry...now I'm doing it by myself..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah but don't worry Zach we all are willing and ready to help you out with them you're not alone."

Just then Josh arrived and walked over to Layne with their son. "Hey babe I've heard what happened. Are you okay?"

Layne shook her head in disbelief. "No...I'm not okay...My twin brother, best friend and my cousin were murdered by some asshole...I don't understand..." She looked at their 1 year old son, Carter Watson Sanchez. "Hey baby boy." She took him from her boyfriend.

Carter looked at his mother. "Momma, what happened?"

Layne sighed. "Carter, it's a little hard for you to understand, bubs. I'll tell you when you're older, okay?"

Carter nodded. "Okay, Momma."

Josh hugged her tightly. "I love you too much."

Layne hugged him back just as tightly. "I love you too."

Josh leaned down and kissed her. "I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight."

Layne kissed him back. "Thank you."

Zack cleared his throat. "Mhm. 1 year old is watching."

Layne pulled away. "Sorry." She looked at her son and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry buddy."

Carter nodded. "Yeah." He frowned and looked around. "Where's Uncle Watson anyways?"

Layne frowned at her son. She decided to be honest with him. "Baby, he saved Leigh's life by taking a bullet to his back. He and Emma are in heaven."

Carter's eyes were filled with tears. "Why do he have to leave?"

Layne hugged her son. "Buddy he did not have a choice..."

Carter was crying. "No, no, no, no..."

Layne rubbed his back. "Shhh baby. Mommy is here." She kissed his head, holding him close, rubbing her sons back and head. "He's in a better place, buddy. He's always going to be with you."

Carter sniffed loudly. "I want him to come back, Momma!"

Layne looked at her boyfriend. "Oh, baby. Me too. Me too." She saw Dani rush over to her. "Layne!" She bent over and hugged her. "I...I have something to tell you..." She landed her a pregnancy test and an ulterasound picture of a very small baby. "...It's Watson's."

Layne hugged her back. "Oh my God! I'm gonna be an aunt."

Dani nodded. "Yep." She hugged her best friend. "He was so happy to know he was gonna be a dad. If I have a boy, I'm naming him after his father..." She looked at Zack and Maya. "I'm guessing they don't know yet if he didn't tell you."

Layne smiled. "You can tell them now." She looked at her parents and everyone. "Everyone, Dani has some news."

Dani smiled brightly, still sad that Watson won't be there for his baby. "I'm pregnant!"

Maya smiled sadly she was sad about Watson's death as well but knowing that she and Zack were getting another grandchild make them look thrilled. She hugged her. "This is so exciting."

Layne looked at her boyfriend. "We should tell them."

Zack looked at his daughter. "Tell us what, sweetheart?"

Layne smiled, sighing. "I'm pregnant again. I'm having twins." She sighed. "I wanted to tell Watson first...He was the first person I told when I was pregnant with Carter..."

Maya smiled and hugged her daughter. "Congrats, baby girl."

Mackenna smiled. "I'm gonna be an aunt again! This is so exciting."

Macy hugged her sister. "I'm gonna be an aunt again."

Carter giggled. "I'm gonna be a big brother!"

The nurse walked over. "Everyone, visitors hours are gonna be over in a few hours. Emma and Watson are in their rooms now. You can let the little ones come in if you wish."

They all nodded as they followed the nurse to Emma and Watson's rooms. "Okay."

Zach carried Hope in his arms with Selena and Ashton next to him. "Guys, can I let Emma hold her baby girl?" He placed baby Hope into Emma's arms slightly. "I wish she was here."

Everleigh nearly lost it but she managed to control herself. "She's looking out for you guys..."

Zack hygged his niece. "It's okay, Leigh. You don't have to be so strong."

Everleigh hugged him back crying. "Thanks Uncle Zack..." She lost it and started sobbing.

Zack kissed her head. "Shhh. It's okay, Leigh. I'm here..."

Everleigh cried loudly. "Why does she have to go? She could have stayed with us..."

Zack slowly walked out of the room with her. "Baby girl, she did the best she could. She hung on tight for Hope's sake. Her love as a mother, sister, niece, cousin and daughter is strong. She died protecting her baby. She loves you so much, baby."

Everleigh nodded her head. "Thank you. I know, but I also know that I love her too."

Zack smiled. "She loves you so much, Leigh." He hugged her.

Everleigh nodded, hugging him back. "I know Uncle Zack. I wish she knew how much I love her too."

Zack sighed deeply. "But, Leigh, she does, sweetheart."

Everleigh nodded. "Oh yeah. Thank you." She looked at him. "How are you feeling about this?"

Zack paused. "Honestly? I'm hurting. I'm really hurting of the loss of my son and niece. I hope nobody has to go through this. It's painful. I am a tough guy, but with all of this, I'm really heartbroken..."

Everleigh hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Uncle Zack."

Dani held onto Maya, crying softly. "I really am gonna miss him..."

Maya hugged her back. "Oh honey he'll always be remembered and missed by all of us. A part of me just died when I saw him."

Macy cried while her sister Mackenna was hugging her. "How will we ever move on from this day? It's impossible. Part of me is thinking this is a cruel nightmare which I soon wake up from I hope but noooo..."

Layne held onto her boyfriend, crying into his chest. "Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to sleep alone tonight..."

Josh nodded her head hugging her back. "Of course babe I'll stay with you..." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Layne sniffed into his chest. "I love you so much, Josh."

Carter walked over to his parents. "Mama, is Daddy staying with us?"

Josh nodded. "Yes, I'm staying with you, bud."

Carter smiled a little even though he was upset about his uncle's death. "Yay."

Layne picked him up. "You are my light right now, bubs."

Later that night, Layne's room

Layne put her son down to bed and walked into her room, getting into bed.

Josh pulled her close into his arms. "Hey sexy lady."

Layne giggled. "Hey handsome."

Josh pulled the covers over them, kissing her neck softly. "You don't have to worry about anything while I'm here with you."

Layne smiled and moaned slightly. "You're the best. Thanks, baby."

Josh smiled and kissed her neck again. "You're so strong, Lay. I'm so proud of you."

Layne smiled. "Thanks."

Josh layed a hand on her belly. "Baby number 2, huh?"

Layne nodded. "Baby number 2 and 3, I'm having twins."

Josh looked at her. "I thought you were kidding..."

Layne shook her head. "Nope. Not kidding, babe."

Josh's eyes widened. "Oh that's right, Ly, you mentioned that we're having twins in the hospital right after Dani made her announcement."

Layne smiled. "Yep."

Josh smiled and kissed her. "This is so exciting. What are you hoping for this time? A boy and a girl,two boys or two girls?"

Layne smiled. "Honesty? It doesn't matter to me, babe."

Josh looked at her. "Really?"

Layne nodded. "As long as they're healthy, I don't care."

Josh nodded. "Me too."

Layne looked over at her night stand, a picture of her and Watson. "Babe, I'm just glad you are here for me. I don't think I'd be able to sleep without you."

Josh nodded. "Thanks and I also won't sleep without you either, I mean Watson and I were also close, but not as close as you guys but we were close."

Layne's phone beeped for a text

Group text-

Kara, Karla and Karson Woody & Addison's daughters and son, Dani, Dalanna and Demi, Maddie & Tervor's girls, Nicole, Landon and Quinton, London and Todd's daughter and sons

Kara, 16, text- "Are you guys all alright? Layne, Eve, you guys alright?"

Layne's text- "I'm really heartbroken...I miss him...I mean Dani's pregnant with his baby..."

Demi's text- "That's right. And besides I'm so sorry Layne I can't imagine how you all are feeling so I just wanted to let you all know that I care and I'm thinking of you."

Kara's text- "Same. We are here for you girl. We all love you."

Layne's text- "Horrible...Carter is his buddy."

Kara's text- "I'm so sorry."

Dani's text- "I'm not sure what to do. I'm gonna be a single mother..."

Layne's text- "Dani we all are here for you. You're not alone in this.."

Dani's text- "Thank you."

Layne's text- "I mean it, you're like my sister Dani."

Dani's text- "Thank you girl."

Layne's text- "You're welcome."

Dani's text- "I'm keeping the baby."

Layne's text- "Good. Watson would want you to keep the baby."

The next day, Cody and Bailey's, February 15th, 2032

Bailey looked at her daughter, Everleigh. "How are you feeling, baby?"

Everleigh shook her head. "I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

Bailey breathed deeply. "Baby, I gave birth to you, you aren't fine, baby girl. You're hurting..."

Everleigh teared up. "I...I am hurting, Mommy...I'm gonna miss Selena and Ashton and Hope...I know Zach won't keep them away from all of us but I'm so used to seeing them everyday...That's...That's not gonna happen now."

Bailey nodded and hugged her daughter. "I'm so sorry baby girl." She looked at her. "You know we can still go and see them. It's not like Zach has stopped us from visiting them."

Everleigh nodded her head. "I know, Mom. He wouldn't keep them away."

Bailey nodded. "Exactly."

Everleigh breathed deeply as she buried her head into her mother's shoulder. "I wish this wasn't happening..."

Bailey nodded. "I wish that too honey, but what's done is done. I know we'll always remember them but we also need to remember that they are now in peace and we have to honor that."

Everleigh sighed. "Mom? How are you okay with all of this? I don't understand..."

Bailey shook her head. "Honey, I'm not okay with this. I'm just trying to be strong."

Everleigh paused. "I don't understand why you have to be so strong over this, Mom. You just lost your daughter..."

Bailey sighed. "While my other baby is standing right in front of me. I know I lost Emma but you're safe Everleigh. I just don't want to lose you too."

Everleigh hugged her mom. "Mom, I'm alive, all thanks to Watson."

Bailey nodded hugging her daughter back. "I know, sweetie." She kissed her head.

Cody looked at his wife. "Babe, do you want to talk upstairs?"

Bailey giggled and kisses him. "Alright."

Cody kissed her passionately and picked her up into his arms, carrying her to their bed. "God, I love you."

Bailey smiled. "I love you too."

Cody kissed her neck softly, licking her shoulder.

Bailey smiled and moaned. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Cody walked her over to the bed and layed her down, laying on top of her.

Bailey moaned slightly. "I love you."

Cody smiled. "I love you too, Bails." He took off his shirt.

Bailey smiled. "I'm so, so lucky to have you and our babies."

Cody smiled. "I'm lucky to have you too, baby."

Bailey smiled. "Thanks."

Cody took off her shirt.

Bailey giggled and helped him.

Cody massaged her shoulders as he kissed her passionately. "Baby, please tell me what's bothering you."

Bailey kissed him back. "I'm trying to be strong but why would someone do something so bad like killing our daughter and nephew..."

Cody smiled. "Babe, I don't think there is no why. I don't think we'll ever know why. That person must have had problems where there was no control...but, Bails, we can't go back..."

Bailey shook her head. "I know but everything's changing sometimes I really wish the person who has the problems would have died instead of killing our family members. I mean we all are human too but they think that killing people for their own benefits is wrong. We have to deal with the loss of our baby while they can walk around free...I want to find them and have them deal with the justice of killing our baby and nephew..."

Cody nodded. "We will, baby. I promise. We will find them, Bailey. They'll be put in prison. It's our daughter who is missing out her daughters and son's life."

Bailey nodded. "I know. I feel so bad but now it's I...I don't think I really have the strength to go to their wake and funeral...How long do you think I'm gonna last without losing it?"

Cody sighed deeply and kissed her head. "Bails, I feel the same way but we have to they're our daughter and nephew…"

Bailey sobbed. "It's like I'm living a nightmare. I couldn't sleep last night due to nightmares…"

Cody hugged her with tears falling down his face. "I'm so so sorry honey I'm trying to be strong for you."

Bailey sobbed in his arms. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I want you to be honest with me. What are your feelings?"

Meanwhile at Zaya's.

Zack walked over to see his wife, Maya sobbing he rushed over and hugged her. "Honey…."

Maya was crying she was hugging her husband. "Why? Why did this happen to us?"

Zack kissed her head with tears falling down his face. "Maybe cause they might be jealous of us or something seriously, who would murder our children due to cold blood…" He breathed deeply. "I'm not calming down unless we get justice for our son and niece."

Maya nodded her head. "I know, I feel the same way sweetheart."

Suddenly they heard a crash from upstairs and looked at each other before they rushed upstairs and into Mackenna's room.

Mackenna, who was having a hard time dealing with Watson's death was throwing her things and screaming.

Maya was shocked but she snapped out of it as she and Zack rushed over and stopped Mackenna from throwing her stuff. "Mackenna Zarya Martin, what in the world are you doing?"

Mackenna burst into tears. "Why? Why do they have to kill them? Why?"

Zack and Maya realised that Mackenna was having a hard time accepting Watson's death as they hugged her. "Honey, it's okay…They're safe and sound in Heaven…"

Mackenna sniffled loudly. "Well, that's not going to bring them back…." She shook her head. "I...I can't. I'm sorry I'm hurting you guys but I can't..."

Zack sat his daughter down, hugging her tightly and rocking her slowly in his arms. "Baby, we'll get through this as a family. I promise. I'm gonna get justice for your brother and cousin." He kissed her head. "I love you baby girl. I'm so glad you're my daughter. You don't have to trash your room in anger. I know you're hurting. We are all hurting in our own way. I don't want you to hurt yourself...That..." He teared up. "...Mac, you don't have to find something to hit or trash your room in anger...Your mom and I will be there for you if you need to go to therapy or talk to us. This isn't the right way to cope with everything that has happened...Your brother wouldn't want you to act like this, sweetheart..."

Mackenna buried her head into his chest, sobbing. "I...I miss him so much, Daddy...He and I were close, along with Layne...I don't know how she's so okay. Because I'm so hurt!"

Maya sniffed loudly, seeing how hurt her daughter was. "We know, baby. Layne is hurt, sweetheart. We all are. Without him protecting Leigh, you wouldn't have Everleigh..."

Mackenna nodded sobbing. "Yeah..." She couldn't speak she was crying so hard. "That's true..."

Zack kissed her head. "No more trashing your room, okay?"

Mackenna nodded slowly. "O...Okay..."

Maya nodded and kissed her head. "Good girl."

Massachusetts General Hospital

Zach signed as he saw his parents walk inside Hope's room. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad."

Zach's Mom, Claire looked at her son concerned. "Honey, how are you feeling?"

Zach sighed, teared up. "How am I feeling? My girlfriend was murdered while carrying our daughter...I was so close to losing them both, Mom...God, what am I gonna do? I'm now raising my three children alone..."

Dan Zach's Dad shook his head. "How about your Mom and I move in to help you out with our grandchildren?"

Zach smiled. "Really? You two don't have to...I mean you get to enjoy the retirement years now...Owen is finally moved out...I can't ask you to do that. You have the chance to travel..."

Claire shook her head. "Zach, no, you are overwhelmed right now. You just lost Emma. I'm not letting you raise them alone right now. You have school to finish. We can delay our plans until you are settled after school. You have medical school to start soon. That's so much to do without help. I'm sure Bailey would agree with me."

Zach nodded. "That's true Mom and yes she'll agree she and Mr Martin have told me that they'll help out with the kids as well along with Emma's siblings." He paused. "Thank you so so much Mom, Dad. I'm really very grateful."

Chaire smiled, hugging her son. "We just want the best for you and our grandchildren. They are so young right now. I don't care if we have to delay 5 years of our plans. All we care about is you, Selena, Ashton and Hope. Yes, we'd want them to help you too. We'll worry about it another time. Right now we have to help with Emma's memory and her wake and funeral. I told Bailey I'd do most of the work. She'll just sign it all."

Zach hugged his mother back. "Thanks, Mom..."

Chaire smiled. "Now, can I see my newest grandchild?"

Zach nodded as he walked over and picked up Hope and then placed her in his mother's arms. "Here she is..."

Chaire kissed her head. "Oh my God. She's gorgeous! She looks just like Emma."

Zach nodded. "Yeah which will bring me trouble when she grows up and starts to date along with her older sister, Selena."

Claire laughed. "Oh, calm down. She'll be fine, so will you."

Claire smiled. "Just worry about right now, sweetheart. The future isn't here yet. You have too much too worry about. Now, when is Hope coming home? Is she going to Cody and Bailey's? Because if all of her things are there, we can move everything to your place."

Zach nodded. "Everything was at Cody and Bailey's. I have my own crib at my place. Emma wasn't planning on moving in until the summer. We can give the other crib and changing table to Dani. She'll need it."

Claire paused. "Why?"

Zach sighed. "Cause she's pregnant with Watson's baby."

Claire gasped. "Oh my God. Did he know? She's Maddie's daughter? They are friends."

Zach nodded. "Yes. Maddie is an old friend to Cody and Zack. They're kids grew up together."

Dan nodded. "Wow. That's good."

Claire sighed. "At least he knew."

The next morning, at Zack and Maya's

Layne woke up, feeling dizzy, she remembered her brother was murdered while protecting her cousin. "Wats, thank you for protecting Leigh. Without you, Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody would've lost Leigh and Emma. I miss you so much. I'll be a freaking awesome aunt to your baby. I know Dani will be a great mom." She pocked up the picture of them acting like idiots on her bedside. "I miss your laugh, bro."

Macy knocked on the door. "Sissy, are you up?"

Layne nodded. "Yeah, Mace. Come on in." She was sitting on her bed. "Is Mac, okay? Mom told me she had a breakdown yesterday."

Macy nodded as she walked inside and hugged her sister. "Yeah, she was having trouble accepting Watson's death."

Layne nodded. "I understand her pain. I haven't accepted it yet too. It's gonna be a long time until we do. After all, it just happened. We can't just get over it. I thought I'd lose Eve too...I was fucking terrified she was dead too. But she came out and she was okay." She hugged her sister. "Mac? Come in here, please."

Mackenna walked into Layne's room, sitting on the bed. "What's up, sis? Mom told me you had a breakdown yesterday. You can tell me anything."

Mackenna sighed. "I'm having a hard time dealing with Watson's death. I've no idea how I'll control myself during the wake of both Watson and Emma."

Layne wrapped her arms around her sister. "Me either, sis. But guess what? It's okay to lose control by crying and screaming. It's gonna be rough for us all. None of this is freaking easy. Watson and I were twins. Do you think it's easy for me? It's not. But I have Carter who is barely 2. He needs me. I may seem okay, but the truth is, I'm breaking. Death is not easy, Mac. It's sad. It's supposed to be sad. We will get through this as a family together. Life will never be the same."

Mackenna nodded hugging her sister. "Yeah..."

Layne kissed her head. "I love you, Mackenna. You can do it. You can make it. The wakes and funerals isn't for a few days."

Macy looked at her. "Mackenna, you aren't the only one who is hurting...I can't imagine how Dani is dealing with Watson's death. She's carrying his baby now."

Maddie and Tervor's house

Dani was sitting on her bed, holding a picture of Watson and her at the last dance they went together. "I miss you, Watson. I wish you could see the birth of our baby."

Maddie walked into her daughter's room. "Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling? Still the same?"

Dani nodded her head. "Yeah. I wanna keep the baby, Mom. I know Watson would want me too. It's the only thing I have left of him..."

Maddie hugged her daughter back. "Okay, you do know your father and I are supporting you. We'll help you along with your sisters."

Dani nodded, laying her head on her mom's shoulder. "Thank you, Mom. I want Layne to be their godmother. I know Watson would want that and so do I."

Maddie smiled. "I think she'd be honored, sweetheart."

Dani nodded. "I know, Momma."

Maddie kissed her head. "I'll make another appointment for you. Okay? We had so much going on to make one right then. I'll call your doctor after Watson's funeral."

Dani nodded her head. "Okay. Thank you, Mom." She layed a hand on her belly.

Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey's home

Zach was now a single father to his and Emma's children, Selena, who is five minutes older than her brother, Ashton, and their newborn daughter, Hope. He didn't exactly know how he'd juggle raising three children on his own and working 12 hour days. He was definitely overwhelmed with how he'd deal with it while the death of his girlfriend is still really fresh. He had passed Everleigh's room and saw her crying in her room. He walked into her room, walking over to her and looked at her, feeling worried about her.

"Are you okay, Everleigh?"

Everleigh sniffed loudly. "I...I don't know how I'd go on without her, Zach. She is my best friend. I don't know how you are dealing with all of this…"

Zach sat next to her on her bed, grabbing her hand and squeezed her hand. "Eve, I don't think we have a choice on dealing with the loss of Emma and Watson. Without Watson, Eve, you wouldn't be here with your family."

Everleigh layed her head on his shoulder. "I...I know...I would've been dead as well…" She felt him kiss her head.

Zach sighed. "Eve, you are definitely lucky to be here." He looked her into her eyes. "I will be here tonight. I will be able to bring Hope home tomorrow."

Everleigh smiled softly. "That's great. I can't wait to see her again."

An hour later, Zach and Everleigh had sex in Everleigh's room. They had sex feeling hurt from the loss of Emma. Even though them having sex would really make Emma feel hurt, but she's gone. They had slept together not expecting it to happen.

How will Zach and Everleigh having sex affect their lives? With life now changed, everyone's going to deal with the loss of Emma and Watson. How will everyone get through this? It will be the most hardest things they'd have to do for the rest of their lives. Nothing will be the same again.

To be continued…

AN: I have less than two weeks before I leave for Maryland to see my boyfriend and then go on vacation with his family. We will be going to North Carolina. I will be away from July 25th through maybe mid August something like that.


	2. This Can't Be Any Easier

When Tragedy Strikes Us

Episode 2: "This Can't Be Any Easier"

AN: Here's chapter 2.

A few days later, February 19th 2032

Cody and Bailey's home

It's been a few days after the death of Emma and Watson. Everyone is still in disbelief of having to deal with the loss of their child, niece and nephew. They should've been here. Not dead, not being buried into the ground and being all emotional.

Everleigh woke up feeling guilty for sleeping with her late sister's boyfriend. She walked downstairs to see Zach feeding Hope, she gave a small smile. "Hey."

Zach smiled a little. "Hey Ev, how are you doing?"

Everleigh sighed. "I feel so damn guilty right now..."

Zach sighed. "I am too." He shook his head. "Emma would kill us if she knew about this..." He was feeling terrible because he hooked up with his late girlfriend's younger sister but most of all the guilt was eating him up. He could not even speak due to him feeling so guilty. But little do they know Paisley, Everleigh's sister was actually listening in. She heard every word. She decided to confront Everleigh later but tried to look busy.

Everleigh sighed. "What the hell should we do?!" She whispered.

Zach sighed slightly. "We move on, Eve. We can't take it back. We can't let anyone know we..." He whispered to her. "...We slept together. It was a mistake."

Everleigh nodded, whispering. "I know..."

Zach continued to feed Hope. "We used protection. I think just forget it happened..."

Everleigh breathed deeply. She knew if anyone found out she'd feel more badly than ever. Her heart was racing. Was she falling for her late sister's boyfriend? Can't be right. "What about our friendship?"

Zach sighed. "Eve..."

Everleigh sighed. "You know what? You're right. Let's just forget what happened and try to get back to normal..."

Zach teared up. "What's normal now?"

Everleigh shook her head. "I don't...I don't know..."

Zach sighed shaking his head. "I know." Zach knew that he was soon falling for his late girlfriend's sister. He noticed Everleigh but due to her being so young he only treated her like a sister but now he was unsure. "I mean Ev everything's changing..."

Everleigh was confused. "What do you mean?"

Zach sighed. "I mean if we're forgetting what happened and pretending everything's normal which in this case isn't at all. Maybe we could just try to move on or this will be worse." He shook his head and whispered. "What if you find out you're pregnant? I mean you're fourteen, Ev." He sighed and shook his head again. "Your dad would kill me."

Everleigh's heart broke. "You just said we used protection, Zach..." She sighed. "I'm fourteen, yes, I know." She kissed Hope's forehead. "I don't know what we should do. I'm going to go eat something. We are having Emma's wake tonight."

Zach nodded. "I know I'm sorry." He sighed. "Okay. I'll be busy here."

Everleigh walked into the kitchen to see Paisley sitting on the stool. "Hey."

Paisley crossed her arms. "Hey, so did you happen to plan you two betraying Ems like that?"

Everleigh's eyes went wide. "What? Paisley...I swear to God. You say anything, I'll kill you..."

Paisley shook her head. "It's gonna have to cost you."

Everleigh rolled her eyes. "Oh my God. You can't be fucking kidding."

Paisley smiled. "Five bucks or I'll tell Dad..."

Everleigh groaned. "Ugh! Fine. Five bucks and you don't mention NOTHING. Deal?" She was serious.

Paisley nodded. "Alright, I won't tell."

Everleigh nodded. "Thank you."

Paisley nodded as she finished her breakfast.

Bailey walked downstairs. "Hi girls."

Paisley was about to say something but then Everleigh gave her the death look. She mouthed. "I'm serious. Don't say anything."

Bailey crossed her arms around her stomach. "Girls, what's going on? I know when you two are hiding something..."

Everleigh laughed nervously. "We're not hiding anything, Mom..." She ran out of the kitchen and headed over to Zach. "My mom might try to figure out what we are hiding...I don't want her to know..."

Zach nodded in agreement. "We don't want anyone to know, Eve..."

Everleigh nodded her head. "Yeah..."

Cody looked at his daughter. "Everleigh..." He turned to his wife. "Bails, what's wrong with Everleigh?"

Bailey frowned. "I don't know. She was fine a minute ago."

Paisley started to shake her head. "Uh Momma..."

Bailey nodded, turning to Paisley. "Pais, do you know something?"

Paisley nodded. "Uh...Maybe, yes."

Bailey nodded. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Paisley sighed. "Ummm, I was told not to tell..."

Bailey had her hands on her hips. "Paisley Miayah Martin, you were told by who? You better tell us right now, young lady."

Paisley took a deep breath knowing that Everleigh would kill her but she could not find any other way out and blurted it out. "Ev and Zach hooked up!"

Cody's eyes went wide. "What?!" He was speechless.

Everleigh's eyes went wide. "Oh my God." She turned to Zach. "My parents know...They know!" She was now freaking out because she didn't want anyone to know about her and Zach hooking up.

Zach sighed. "Oh..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ev..."

Everleigh looked at him with wide eyes. "What the hell do we do?!" She didn't know what to do now. They'd be so disappointed in her. She couldn't get her words together.

Zach tried to come up with something, but soon he had no ideas on what they do. He was just trying not to want to hurt Paisley. He didn't want anyone to know that he and Everleigh slept together. "Eve, I honestly don't know what we do. We have to just move on, okay?"

Everleigh frowned. "O...Okay." She said, trying. Not to cry. Her heart was breaking. She didn't know she was falling for Zach. She didn't want to even think about it to herself, because he is her late sister's boyfriend. She walked into the kitchen to find her parents waiting for her.

"Uh, hey Mom. Hey Dad."

Cody gave his daughter a look of what's going on, he wanted to know why she's been acting so different. "Everleigh, what's going with you?"

Everleigh sighed. "Nothing. It's nothing, Dad. I can't tell you…"

Cody took a deep breath. "You can talk to me, I hope you know you can…"

Everleigh shook her head. "No, you won't like what I'm going to tell you…"

Bailey just looked at her daughter. "Let's go upstairs, Eve."

Everleigh's Room

Bailey sat on her daughter's bed, Everleigh was now sitting next to her mother. Tears came to her eyes, she had done something she shouldn't have done and now it was too late to take back. "Mom...I...I did something I shouldn't have done! I can't take it back, I feel like a horrible sister…"

Bailey just looked at her daughter in shock. What was she talking about? "Everleigh, what are you talking about?"

Everleigh sniffed as she began sobbing. "I slept with Zach, Mom…"

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Zach? Your sister's boyfriend? Selena, Ash and Hope's father?"

Everleigh nodded her head shakily. "Yeah...Zach…"

Bailey's thoughts were all over the place. "When did this happen? Did you use protection?"

Everleigh nodded her head. "Uh, a few days ago, and yes, we did…"

Bailey nodded. "Sweetie, I don't know what to say, but I hope you don't end up having a baby...Your father will freak out…"

Everleigh just couldn't get the thought of being pregnant out of her head. Could she be pregnant? She just sighed deeply. "I hope I'm not pregnant. I'm not ready to be a mom. I'm only fourteen. What would people think?"

Bailey sighed. "Not good things, Eve…" She got up from her daughter's bed. "Go get ready. Take a shower. Okay?"

Everleigh nodded. "Okay…"

March 17, 2032, Cody and Bailey's

Six weeks after the wakes and funerals of Emma and Watson, Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya tried to get their lives back on track with their other children. Dani is now 9 weeks pregnant. She found out she was pregnant a little early. Layne is now 9 weeks pregnant too. Layne is having twins. Mackenna has having problems trying to come to terms with her brother's loss, but she has been trying to come to terms with everything. It's never going to be easy anymore.

Six weeks ago, Everleigh and Zach had sex and now, the thought of coming pregnant has been all Everleigh has been thinking about. She could be, and that thought has her going crazy. If she is pregnant, her child and Hope would be only a few months apart. Hope is now a month old. She was in her bathroom when she decided to take a pregnancy test. After reading the directions, she began taking the pregnancy test. She was really nervous. She was really sick to her stomach. She had no idea how much her life will now change...What life, though? She's only fourteen. Her life has just begun. She waited five minutes before the timer went off.

Her heart was racing.

Her throat was in her stomach.

Everleigh got up from the floor and stared at the pregnancy test.

"Pregnant." The pregnancy test read.

Everleigh's eyes were wide. Tears streamed down her face, her knees got weak and she got onto the floor and sat against the wall as tears fell down her face.

Zach heard Everleigh crying. He knocked her bathroom door and sighed. "Eve? Are you okay?"

Everleigh wiped her eyes, sniffing as she walked out of her bathroom. She just looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Zach...I...I'm pregnant...with your baby…"

Zach's eyes went wide.

To be continued…

AN: I decided to end this chapter here because my chapters are always so long so I decided to change the chapters a bit so it's a longer story, just short chapters.

Plus I want to post as much as I can. I only have a week until I leave.


	3. My Life Will Never Be The Same

When Tragedy Strikes Us

Episode 3: "My Life Will Never Be The Same"

AN: Finally back with this story. So sorry for the wait. I've been getting back into writing my other stories. Here we go!

Zach stood there in complete shock. His late girlfriend's sister is pregnant with his child. He wasn't ready for another child given that his youngest daughter, Hope, is only a month old now. He couldn't find his voice. Life is about to get harder. Zach never expected to her to be pregnant. His eyes stayed wide for a while, he looked at her.

"Are you serious, Eve?"

Everleigh nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm serious. I took a pregnancy test. It's positive, Zach…"

Zach ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "Oh, God. Can I see it?"

Everleigh nodded. "Yeah…" She walked into her bathroom, saw him sitting on her bed, she handed him the pregnancy test and she sat next to him.

Zach was now speechless. The pregnancy test was showing really dark two lines. He wasn't expecting her to be pregnant at fourteen, and with his child. He was 18, she was 14, it was just wrong. What did he want to do now? He already had a month old daughter. He just continued to stare at the pregnancy test.

Finally, he looked at Everleigh. "You're definitely pregnant, Eve. That's two very dark lines…"

Everleigh layed back on her bed, tears fell down her face, she layed her hands on her face and wiped her eyes. "Oh my God. Oh, my fucking God. I can't have a baby at fourteen, Zach. That's just wrong! I'd be slut shamed for having sex so young!"

Zach grabbed her hand and squeezed her hand. "No, you won't, Everleigh! You won't be slut shamed!" He layed her up and kissed her head. "Everleigh, we'll figure this out together, okay? We still have time to make a final decision…"

Everleigh sniffed, wiping her cheeks and eyes. "I'm so dead. My dad will kill me…"

Zach sighed. "He'll kill me too. I got you pregnant."

Everleigh layed her head on his shoulder. "Yeah…"

Downstairs, Bailey looked at Paisley. "Where are Zach and Eve? I'm sure they're hungry…"

Paisley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Bailey walked upstairs and walked to her daughter's room. She knocked on the door. "Eve?"

Everleigh's eyes went wide. "That's my mom. I don't think she knows you're in here…" She whispered.

Zach turned to her. "She'll find out soon, Eve. She needs to know…"

Everleigh got up from her bed and walked to her door and opened the door. "Hey, Mom. What's up?" She said as Zach arrived behind her.

Bailey's eyes went wide. "What's Zach doing in your room?"

Everleigh paused to think of an excuse. "Um...He's helping me with homework. Don't worry." She and Zach headed downstairs, but Bailey walked to Everleigh's bed, saw the pregnancy test sitting on the bed. Her eyes went wide. Her fourteen year old daughter was pregnant. "Oh my God…" She was completely worried for her daughter. What if something wrong happens? She saw that the lines were really dark.

It was real. It had to be. A false pregnancy was rare. She walked downstairs and saw Everkeigh grabbing a water bottle and an apple. Her dad walked into the kitchen and smiled. "There's pizza in the fridge…"

Everleigh nodded her head, opened the fridge again, opened the top of the box, suddenly she felt sick to her stomach, and she quickly ran to the bathroom and began throwing up. She groaned as the door opened, her mother was standing at the doorway, she shut the door and headed closer to her daughter, who was now sitting against the wall. She bent down on the knees. "Eve, I found the pregnancy test on your bed…"

Everleigh's eyes went wide. "Mom…" She held her stomach with her hands. "Ugh. I…"

Bailey nodded softly. "I know. You're pregnant and it's a big shock right now. You're 14 years old, Everleigh. Why did this happen?"

Everleigh took a deep breath. "Zach and I hooked up a few times last month...I guess I got pregnant the first time we had sex…"

Bailey groaned, closing her eyes, rubbing her face with her hand. "Oh my God, Everleigh. Why did you have sex with him?"

Everleigh sniffed. "I don't know, Mom! It just happened! We were both upset about Emma's death that we just needed to let our emontions out by having sex…"

Bailey was completely upset, but knew she needed to support her daughter. "Honey, I'm disappointed in you and Zach. You knew sex could cause a pregnancy to happen…"

Everleigh wiped her eyes. "I know…" She got up, wiped her mouth and then brushed her teeth. "Ugh. That was so gross…"

Bailey nodded. "It's gonna happen for weeks if you decide to go through the pregnancy…"

"Great…" Everleigh said, as she walked out of the bathroom, her father was concerned about her. "Are you okay, Everleigh?"

Everleigh nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine, Dad. It's just a bug. I'm sure I'll be fine…"

Both Zach and Bailey looked at her, she sighed as she looked at her dad. Tears came to her eyes, Zach grabbed her hand, squeezing her hand tightly. He nodded his head.

"You can tell him. You have to tell him, Eve." He kissed her head.

Cody saw her eyes tearing up, he sighed. "Eve, are you alright?"

Everleigh nodded softly. "Kinda, Dad. I'm fine, and then I'm not fine because you're not going to be happy with me...You might even yell…"

Cody was confused. "Yell at you? I'd never yell at you or be mad at you, Everleigh. What are you talking about?"

Everleigh took a breath, squeezing Zach's hand back. "Well, Zach and I had...Well, a few nights together…"

Cody was more confused. "Eve, what are you asking about? What the hell does that mean? And, why is he holding your hand?"

Everleigh looked at him. Tears began falling down her face. "We've been sleeping with each other for the past month…"

Cody's eyes went wide. Finally, he understood, they have been having sex. "WHAT?!" He yelled.

Everleigh wiped her streaming tears that were falling down. "Daddy, that's not the worst part…"

"What's the worst part, Everleigh?! I'm about to kill Zach at this very moment!"

Everleigh shook her head. "No, please, Daddy…" She took a deep breath. "...I'm pregnant...with Zach's baby…"

Now, at this moment, Cody was so streamed that there could be smoke coming out of his ears. He was so pissed. "You're what?!"

It was Zach's turn to speak up, he wrapped his arms around Everleigh, who was now crying into his arms. "She's definitely pregnant with my baby, Mr. Martin…" He choked up. "...I...I saw the pregnancy test. It's super positive. The lines are so dark…"

Cody was now glaring at him. "You knocked up my daughter?!"

Zach nodded slowly. "Well...Yeah, but we were super careful...I guess not that careful…"

Cody shook his head. "Well, obviously! She's pregnant! You two were having sex for the past month! Where were you?!"

Zach rubbed Everleigh's back. "We were at my place...Most of the time…"

Cody groaned as he ran his hands through his hair. He looked at his 14 year old daughter. "You are too young to be having a baby!"

Everleigh sniffed. "I...I know…"

Cody shook his head. "You are having an abortion in the morning. I don't care."

Everleigh's eyes went wide, she looked at Zach, who held her tightly. She glared at her father. "No, I'm not having an fucking abortion! That's my decision! It's my fucking body!" She shook her head.

Cody's eyes went wide. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me! You are 14, you can't make that decision! I'm signing it in the morning!"

Bailey looked at her husband. "Cody, I disagree with you. It's her body! She can make that decision! Whether you disagree or not, that's her baby. You didn't say to Emma who was seventeen to have an abortion!"

Cody sighed. "She was almost 18!"

Everleigh just groaned. "I'm not going to abort my baby! Zach and I make that decision!" She held onto Zach's waist.

Cody glared at Zach. "I want you out of my house. Take the kids. Now."

Zach shook his head. "I'll leave, but Eve is coming with me! She's not going to be forced to abort our baby!"

Cody shook his head. "You are not taking my daughter, and yes, she is!"

Everleigh glared at him. "I hate you." She ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door, slid down the door and sobbed into her hands, curled up into the ball.

Zach glared at him. "I'm so pissed at you right now. She's not going to be forced to abort our baby without my permission!" He packed up his three kids and headed to his house, clearly pissed.

When he got there, his mother was there. She saw the look on his face. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Zach got Hope out of her car seat and put her in her carrier, then helped Selena and Ashton out of their car seats. "I'll explain when I lay the kids down, Mom…"

When they got inside, Zach layed the kids down for their naps, he and his mother, Claire sat on the couch.

"What's going on, sweetheart?" Claire asked.

Zach took a deep breath. "Mom, Everleigh and I have been sleeping for the past month, now she's pregnant with my baby, and when I say she's pregnant, I mean really pregnant. The pregnancy test lines were really dark…"

Claire just had to progress this news. "Oh, wow. She's really having your baby?"

Zach nodded his head. "We were sleeping with each other a lot for the past month...There's more news, though…"

Claire just looked at him. "There's more?"

Zach nodded his head. "Yeah, her father is going to basically force her to have an abortion tomorrow morning! I'm so pissed. I know she's 14, but it's her body, her decision…"

Claire nodded. "It is her decision, yes, she's the one having the baby. I completely agree about what you're saying...What does Bailey think about this?"

Zach sighed. "She's supportive. She'll support whatever is Everleigh's decision. She told me she wants to have the baby, though." He ran his hands through his hair. "I'll be there for her. I'll help her through the pregnancy. The child isn't just hers, it's mine too. I will be there for every appointment, every craving, swollen feet, throw up, back rubs, every needing to just have 'you know' just to make her feel better, I want to take to birth classes, help her through the labor and be there for our baby…"

Claire smiled slightly. "I am glad you are going to be there for her, Zach. That's the right thing to do."

Zach layed back on the couch. "It's just overwhelming. It will stay that way for a while…"

Later that night, Everleigh was having trouble sleeping. She was tossing and turning until 2am, she groaned as she decided to just leave and head to Zach's for a few days. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and opened it.

She found Zach's number and texted him.

Everleigh's text- "Get me out of here. Come get me. Meet me up the street. I don't want anyone to see me. I need to leave my house for a few days."

Zach was up with Hope, grabbed his phone and saw Everleigh's text message. He texted her back.

Zach's text- "My mom is here. I'll ask her to watch the kids and I'll come get you."

Everleigh's text- "Thank you."

Everleigh packed a few days worth of clothes and grabbed her phone charger and climbed out her window and walked to the street where Zach will be getting her.

15 minutes later, Zach arrived, Everleigh jumped into his car and they headed to his place.

Claire hugged him as she left, Everleigh walked into his bedroom and layed down in his bed. "Ugh. I'm exhausted."

Zach took his shirt off and climbed into his bed, pulled her close and kissed her head. "Eve?"

Everleigh looked at him. "Yeah?"

Zach looked at her. "Is it wrong to say that I'm in love with you?"

Everleigh's eyes went wide as she was now laying on top of him. "Not really, because I'm in love with you too…"

Zach smiled at her. "Really?"

Everleigh nodded her head. "Yeah. I fell in love with you when we slept with each other the first time."

Zach leaned in and kissed her passionately, he pushed her down, she was laying on her back, he got on top of her and they began making out.

He ran his hands up her shirt, rubbed her breasts and her belly. He whispered in her ear. "There's an actual baby in there…"

She smiled. "Yeah."

He lifted her shirt up, over her head and threw it onto the floor and then ran his hands up to her bra, unclipped it, and then let it fall, he helped her take it off, and then lifted it over her head.

Everleigh blushed deeply, she covered her face, Zach put her hands down and smiled. "Eve, I've seen it all before, many times."

Everleigh nodded, as he kissed her neck. Soon, his pants were off, and then they were completely naked, he looked down at her.

"Are you ready?"

Everleigh nodded, as he slowly pushed himself inside her, and got comfortable inside her, Everleigh moaned as she wrapped her legs around him, Zach began thrusting in and out of her faster and harder. Everleigh moaned and Zach moaned as he continued to thrust harder into her. Everleigh dug her nails into the sheets. Everleigh groaned and moaned.

After a while, Zach finally pulled himself out of her and layed next her, pulled her closer to him and kissed her head.

They began catching their breath before falling asleep into each other's arms.

The next morning, Cody knocked on Zack and Maya's door. "Zack! Is Eve here? She's not in her room!"

Zack shook his head. "No. She didn't come here."

Layne then heard screaming from Mackenna's room. She rushed into her sisters room and saw her stuggling to open the bottle of pills. "Mackenna! Drop the bottle now!" She tried to get the bottle out of her hands. "Drop the fucking bottle!"

Mackenna shook her head. "No! Don't make me!" She started struggling to open the bottle of pills. "No, I will not!"

Layne groaned as she struggled to get the bottle out of her hands, soon the cap popped open and pills fell all over the floor.

Mackenna screamed and began crying. "Why did you do that?!"

Layne hugged her tightly. "Saving your freaking life!" She yelled. "Daddy!"

Zack heard her yell his name and then rushed up the stairs along with Maya. "What's going on?"

Layne was crying. "Mack tried to take her life by shoving these pills down her throat!"

Mackenna was sobbing. "You don't fucking understand, Layne! Stay out of this!"

Layne looked at her. "No, I'm not staying out of this! I'm your sister, I almost saw you take your fucking life!"

Maya shook her head. "It's time for Mack to go to therapy because I can't watch her try to take her life."

Zack nodded. "I agree." He took Mackenna's hands and picked her up. "Mack, I'm sorry but I'm taking you to therapy."

Mackenna was sobbing. "Why?" Zack sighed and kissed her head. "Because, you need help baby."

Maya was crying into Layne's arms as Zack headed outside.

Cody saw them heading out. "What's going on?!"

Zack sighed. "I'm taking her to therapy."

Cody nodded. "What happened?"

Zack sighed. "Tried to take pills."

Cody frowned. "Wait, what? Why?"

Zack shrugged. "I don't know. I think she's having a hard time with Watson's death."

Cody nodded. "Oh."

Once at therapy, Mackenna walk in, sits down next to Hunter.

Hunter looked at her. "I'm Hunter. You?"

Mackenna looked at him. "I'm Mackenna. Mackenna Martin."

Hunter smiled. "Why are you here? I was like drinking a lot and taking drugs and my mom bassically dragged me here a year ago and I'm doing better. I stay to help others."

Mackenna nodded. "I tried to take my own life..."

Hunter sighed. "Damn. Why, may I ask? I mean, you are beautiful and I'm shocked on why you'd want to do that..."

Mackenna sighed. "My brother passsed a month ago and I'm not taking it well..."

Hunter looked at her. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Mackenna smiled softly. "Thank you. My sister is currently expecting and so is his girlfriend...I don't know how she's taking it..."

Hunter nodded. "Oh did you by any chance asked them how they're taking it?" He frowned. "I mean if you're hurting so who knows they are also hurting as well."

Mackenna nodded. "I have, yes. Dani, his girlfriend, is hurting but staying strong for their baby. My sister has been going back and forth from her boyfriend's and our house."

Hunter nodded. "Oh. Well, I can't imagine how you're feeling."

Mackenna nodded. "It's horrible right now. My dad hopes this helps me."

Hunter nodded. "Well, it should. You've got me to talk to me. Any time you need. Do you want my number?"

Mackenna nodded. "Yes, please."

Hunter took her phone and put his number in and she did the same.

An hour later, Mackenna walked out with Hunter. He turned to her. "Do you want a ride home?"

Mackenna nodded. "Yes, please."

Hunter opened the door for her and then got into the driver's seat. "So, Mackenna, tell me about yourself."

Mackenna shrugged. "Well, I'm 14, I have an older sister, and then 8 younger siblings. I'm a freshman in high school. Uh...Well, that's mostly what I can think of. You?"

Hunter paused to think. "I'm 19, junior in college now, 3 siblings, wanting to go to medical school and be a heart surgeron. I struggled a lot the first year. My girlfriend left me a year ago after seeing me struggle. She couldn't handle it."

Mackenna nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Hunter nodded. "It's totally cool. I realized she wasn't the one for me if she couldn't stay by my side through that." He looked at her. "Life is gonna be a bitch sometimes, Mackenna, but it will get better. There is always a rainbow at the end of the storm."

Mackenna nodded. "Really?"

Hunter nodded. "Yeah. That's what my mom told me the first time I came here. Turns out she was right, because I met you."

Mackenma blushed a little. "Thank you. I hope I feel the same way about that saying soon." When he stopped his car, she got out.

He looked at her. "I can pick you up next week if you want."

Mackenma blushed a little. "Thank you. I hope I feel the same way about that saying soon." When he stopped his car, she got out.

He looked at her. "I can pick you up next week if you want."

Mackenna smiled. "That would be amazing. Thanks."

Hunter nodded. "I'll talk to you soon."

When Mackenna walked inside, Zack was waiting for her. "Did Uncle Cody pick you up?"

Mackenna shook her head. "No, um, I met someone there who drove me home. He was really nice. He is now a year sober...That information is private, but he told me he is there to help people by telling them his story..."

Zack nodded. "Oh alright. That's good then."

Mackenna looked at him. "Is lunch ready? I'm straving."

Maya nodded. "It is. Could you get your siblings for me?"

Mackenna nodded. "Of course Momma." She then went to get her siblings. "Hey guys lunch is ready."

Layne smiled. "Awesome. I'm so hungry."

They all headed downstairs to have lunch.

Next door, Cody was freaking out. "Why isn't she answering her phone?!"

Bailey looked at her husband. "She's probably pissed off at you."

Cody sighed. "Alright."

Bailey looked at him. "Give her time because Cody you were going to forcing her to get an abortion this morning. Please let her make her own decision about her baby."

Cody sighed. "Yeah but she's my baby. She's way too young to have a baby and with Emma's boyfriend of all people."

Bailey nodded. "You think I'm happy about this, Cody? I know she's having a baby with Zach. I know she's too young to be having a baby."

Cody sighed. "I don't want her to be having a baby. She should be home. Where is she, anyways?"

Bailey sighed. "She's with Zach."

Cody's eyes went wide. "Why?! Why is she with him?"

Bailey crossed her arms. "She doesn't want to be here. Of course she's with the dad of her baby for a reason."

Cody sighed. "I'm going over there!"

Before Bailey could stop him, he was out of the house snd in his car, heading to Zach's.

Everleigh was rocking Hope in her arms on the couch when she saw her dad getting out of his car. "Shit..."

Zach walked over to her. "What?" He saw Cody walking to the front door. "Crap."

Everleigh rubbed Hope's back. "I don't care. I'm staying here. You need the help. These are my nieces and nephew. Emma would want me to help. I told her that!"

Zach nodded. "I know." He opened the front door and saw Cody standing there, very pissed.

"Cody...I know you are pissed off...But, right now, Everleigh shouldn't be forced to have an abortion if that's not what she wants. I'm going to be there for her. I'm serious. You can be pissed at me all you want, but just know where I stand, I will be there for your daughter. Just like I was for Emma. I'm raising our three kids by myself."

Cody took a deep breath. "I'm not comfortable with the fact you knocked up my daughter…"

Zach sighed. "I know you're not. But, trust me, it's something we all have to get used to. It's just a fresh shock. You still can't force her to not have our child. She's staying with me for a reason. You yelling at her about getting an abortion isn't helping her. It's causing her to be stressed out. We are talking about our decision between keep or adoption now…Trust me, I'm serious about taking care of your daughter."

Cody just nodded. "Well, I guess I do have to let you two make that decision…"

Everleigh nodded, as she kissed Hope's head. "Thank you."

Finally, Cody walked out of Zach's place and Everleigh layed Hope in her bassinet. "We have the next longest nine months of our lives, huh?"

Zach nodded. "Yep. Hope and the baby will be 9 months apart…Jesus…"

Everleigh sat on the couch. "Yeah. That's going to be the hardest part…"

Zach sat down next to her. "Thanks for being here for Selena, Ash and Hope. I know Emma's death is hard on you too…"

Everleigh nodded. "It's always going to be hard, but we'll get through it together…"

Zach reached for her hand and squeezed her hand. "Yeah. Together. Forever."

To be continued…

AN: Yes, Zach and Eve are going to be a couple. #Zeverleigh. Let me know who will be shipping those two?

Also Mackenna and Hunter will be hanging out a lot. Who knows about them? Who wants to see them together?

I'm going to write more chapters of this story. Seriously needs updating!


	4. What Did She Just Say?

When Tragedy Strikes Us

Chapter 4- "What Did She Just Say?"

The next morning, March 16, 2032, Cody and Bailey's home

Paisley walked downstairs. "Where's Everleigh?" She asked, grabbing some orange juice.

Bailey sighed. "She's at Zach's..."

Paisley was confused. "Why?"

Bailey sighed. "She's...She's...Um..."

Paisley just stared at her mother. "She's what?"

Bailey breathed. "She's pregnant with his baby..."

Paisley's eyes went wide. "Shut up! She can't be!"

Bailey sighed. "Unfortunately, she is, baby. They had some 'fun' for the past month. She's guessing she got pregnant the day of Emma's and Watson's wakes..."

Paisley's eyes went wide. "Oh my God…" She continued. "Don't need to know anymore information. I'm good..."

Maddie & Trevor's

Dani walked downstairs. "Ugh. I hate getting sick all the time. It's all worth it, though. I just wish I had Watson here to help me. I don't know how I'm going to get through the next thirty one weeks..." Her eyes went wide. "Oh my God...Thirty one more weeks...Is it my due date already, Mom?"

Maddie shook her head. "No, Dani. Not yet, sweetie. You'll get there. But now."

Dani sighed deeply. "This sucks. I can't believe I'm going to be a single mother in eight months…"

Maddie sighed. "Sweetie, you'll be alright. You aren't alone, you have me, your dad and siblings, and I'm sure Zack and Maya want to help with their grandchild."

Dani smiled softly. "That's true."

Maddie hugged her daughter. "It's going to be a long ride for all of us."

Dani nodded, sniffling. "Yeah."

Maddie hugged her daughter tightly. "Sweetie, I'm sorry…"

Dani began crying. "It...It's so hard, Momma…" She sobbed into Maddie's shoulder.

Maddie rubbed her back. "I know, baby girl, I know." She kissed her head.

Zach's Place

Everleigh opened her eyes, her stomach began doing summersaults, she got up from the bed, ran to the bathroom and began throwing up. "Ugh. This fucking sucks."

Zach heard her getting sick, walked into the bathroom, got on his knees and held her hair back and rubbed her back. "Are you alright, Eve?"

Everleigh nodded. "Yeah."

Zach nodded. "I remember your sister cussing me out about this part..."

Everleigh giggled. "Oh, that's Emma."

Zach laughed. "Yes, it is..." He sighed as he helped her up. "Are you ready for school today?"

Everleigh shook her head. "Hell to the fuck no." She headed to her bag. "Hopefully I won't get sick because I'm not in a mood of answering stupid questions."

Zach nodded. "I know..."

Selena ran into the room. "Auntie Leigh!" She hugged her.

Everleigh picked her up. "Hey Sel. How did you sleep? Are you ready for daycare?"

Selena nodded. "Yeah!"

Everleigh put her down. "I have to get ready myself, Sel."

After Everleigh got ready, she headed into Hope's nursery, picked her up and held her in her arms. She changed her, packed her bag and then walked out of the nursery with Hope in her arms. "Someone's ready."

Zach smiled. "Awww, she's adorable."

Everleigh nodded. "She is."

Zach smiled. "I will drop you off at school and the kids off at daycare."

Everleigh nodded her head. "Okay…"

After dropping off Everleigh at school, Everleigh walked inside to her locker, Justine walked over to her. "Hey girl, how are you doing?"

Everleigh took a deep breath. "I've been alright, I guess. Just feeling like crap."

Justine frowned. "Is it because of Emma's death?"

Everleigh shook her head. "No. I...I…" She whispered to her friend. "...I'm pregnant."

Justine's eyes went wide. "Shut up. You can't be. By who?"

Everleigh breathed deeply. "I…I hooked up with Zach...and he's the baby's father…" She got her books and sighed. "Plus, don't tell anyone…"

Justine's eyes were still wide, she was in complete shock and she couldn't believe her best friend was pregnant at fourteen. "What?! I can't believe you and Zach 'did it'!"

Everleigh shushed her. "Shhh! Don't yell that out. I'm trying to keep quiet for a little while…"

Justine just nodded. "Girl, are you for real? Is this a prank?"

Everleigh nodded. "Yeah, I'm for real. I'm not kidding you."

Justine nodded. "Okay I have a question. Wasn't he your sister's boyfriend though?"

Everleigh nodded. "Um...Yeah. He was..."

Justine's eyes went wide. "Everleigh Faith! Why did you sleep with him?!"

Everleigh just shrugged her shoulders. "I...I don't know! We...We were sad about Emma and then things just got out of hand...and now, I'm having a baby..."

Justine nodded. "Why are you gonna do?"

Everleigh sighed. "I don't know. I have a doctor's appointment today after school to know if I'm really pregnant."

Justine nodded. "Alright."

Everleigh smiled. "I'll talk to you later. I got to get to homeroom."

Justine nodded. "See ya in History!"

Everleigh sighed as she sat down in her seat. "Ugh." She saw Zaylee walk over to her. "Hey Martin. How's life?"

Everleigh just rolled her eyes. "Amazing. Now, leave me alone."

Zaylee laughed. "I heard you're carrying Zach's baby...Wasn't Emma dating him?"

Everleigh nodded. "Yeah." She rubbed her belly.

Zaylee laughed. "You're dishonoring her by being a slut and sleeping with her boyfriend. I wonder what she thinks of you now.."

Everleigh teared up. "Don't you dare say that to my face! My sister loved me. I loved her." She sniffed. "...You don't know what it's like..."

Zaylee laughed. "Like I care."

Everleigh rolled her eyes. "Apparently, you do care if you're talking to me."

Zaylee rolled her eyes and pushed her off her seat. "I don't!"

Everleigh groaned as she hit the floor. She rubbed her head as she slowly sat up. "You bitch!" She tried to stand up, her ankle started to hurt. "Oww." She glared at Zaylee. "What the fuck?"

Zaylee laughed. "Ha ha ha! Nobody will ever help you!"

Layne rushed over to her cousin. "Are you okay, Eve?!" She helped her up. "What the hell, Zaylee? Why did you push her?!" She glared at her.

Zaylee laughed. "Why do you care, Layne?"

Layne glared at her. "She's my fucking cousin, bitch. Of course I fucking care!" She helped Everleigh out of the classroom.

Everleigh was now emotional. "She doesn't understand how hard this is for me. I'm so scared to even be here! I could've fucking died!" She felt tears falling down her face. Everleigh turned to her cousin. "I'm going to call my mom..."

Layne was confused. "Why? Are you okay?"

Everleigh just wiped her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Layne's eyes widened. "Really? With who's baby?"

Everleigh sniffed loudly. "Zach is the baby's father..."

Layne's eyes went wide, she sighed. "Oh my God! Seriously?!"

Everleigh smiled. "Yeah..."

Layne smiled. "I'm just shocked but I'm very happy for you." She looked at her. "Do you have your doctor appointment yet?"

Everleigh nodded. "I have one today..." She headed to her locker. "I'm calling Zach." She got her phone out and called Zach.

Zach picked up. "Hey Eve, are you okay?"

Everleigh shook her head. "No, I'm not." She began crying. "Zaylee, the mean girl, pushed me off my seat and said mean things about me..."

Zach's eyes went wide. "I'm on my way to come and get you. I'll drive you to the hospital so you get checked out..."

Everleigh nodded. "Thanks..."

A few minutes later, Everleigh got into Zach's car. "Hey."

Zach looked at her concerned. "Are you alright?"

Everleigh groaned in pain. "I think I sprained my ankle. Zaylee got all bitchy and then she pushed me off my seat..." She sniffed.

Zach sighed. "I'm sorry, Eve."

Everleigh sighed. "I hate her, Zach."

Zach grabbed her hand. "I'm taking you to the hospital." He backed out of the parking lot.

Everleigh sighed. "Yeah, I won't be able to enjoy school now cause that bitch is making it hard for me to even concentrate on it."

Zach sighed. "And, the fact you have anxiety about coming here too with what happened two months ago..."

Everleigh smiled. "...I...I..." She began crying. "...Fuck! I could've died too..." She layed her head back with tears falling down her face.

Zach shook his head. "Don't say that, Everleigh."

Everleigh wiped her eyes. "But...But...It's true, Zach, and you know it..." She looked at him.

Zack shook his head. "No, its not, baby."

Everleigh wiped her cheeks. "Zach, it's true. I could've died that day..."

Zach leaned over and wiped her eyes. "Babe, you need to relax. You are okay."

Everleigh nodded slowly as she looked at him. "Thank you for calming me down..."

Zach smiled as he headed off to the hospital, he called Bailey on their way to the hospital.

"Hey Bailey. It's Zach. I need you to meet Eve and I at the hospital…"

Bailey's eyes went wide. "What's going on? Is Eve okay? Her appointment wasn't until later…"

Zach wasn't too happy right now. He was definitely worried about the health of the baby and Everleigh. "Everleigh was pushed out of her seat by Zaylee. I'm worried about the baby."

Bailey nodded her head. "I'm on my way, okay?"

Zach nodded. "See you soon, Bailey." He hung up as he headed closer to the hospital.

Massachusetts General Hospital

Zach and Everleigh walked into the hospital and waited for Bailey to arrive, and when she did, Everleigh got checked in and was taken into a room up to see a GYN.

Everleigh sat on the chair, clearly nervous. She didn't want to know if she was really pregnant with Zach's baby because he was her sister's boyfriend first. It felt so wrong for her to be even seeing him. It felt like she was dishonoring her sister, who was in love with Zach, had three kids with him and they were going to be getting married. But a bullet took Emma away, and now, Everleigh is pregnant with Zach's baby, and they are together now. It's clearly new to her. Everything has been changing so fast. Her world has been turned upside down. She is only fourteen.

The doctor walked inside. "Hi. Everleigh Martin?"

Everleigh smiled. "That's me."

The doctor smiled. "Alright. I'm Dr. Johnson. How may I help you?"

Everleigh took a deep breath. "Well, I think I'm pregnant…"

Dr. Johnson nodded. "Okay. I need to ask you a few questions first, okay?"

Dr. Johnson smiled. "When was your last period?"

Everleigh paused to think. "Um...Six or seven weeks ago..."

Dr. Johnson nodded. "When was the first time you had sex?"

Everleigh paused. "It was 2 months ago..."

Dr. Johnson nodded. "Alright. I'll have you take a pregnancy test, blood and I'll want to do an ulterasound too."

Everleigh nodded. "Okay, I just want to know."

Dr. Johnson nodded. "I completely understand."

Everleigh nodded. "Thanks."

Zach sighed. "I think this is the most nervous I got since Emma told me she was pregnant with Ashton and Selena..."

Everleigh sighed. "Yeah..."

Bailey turned to them. "I need to know something."

Everleigh nodded. "Yes, Momma?"

Bailey paused. "Are you two together now?"

Everleigh nodded. "Yes, we are together now."

Bailey nodded her head. "Somebody's gotta tell your father that news..."

Everleigh groaned. "I think I want to tell him the news whether I'm pregnant or..."

She was cut off by the doctor walking into the room.

"So, I got your results..."

Everleigh nodded. "Am I pregnant?"

Dr. Johnson smiled. "You are pregnant. Congratulations."

Everleigh's eyes widened. "Oh my Gid...I'm really pregnant." Tears came in her eyes and she started crying. "I'm gonna be a horrible mother..."

Zach squeezed her hands. "No! You won't be a horrible mother, Everleigh! You will be a great one..."

Everleigh sniffed as she looked at him. "Have you met a mom who said, 'I had my first kid at 14', Zach? Have you?"

Zach shook his head. "No."

Everleigh wiped her eyes. "Exactly..."

Bailey layed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Honey, you will be fine. You aren't doing this alone, okay?"

Everleigh looked at her mother. "Really?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. You helped Emma with the twins and you are helping Zach with Hope now. You will do just fine, baby girl."

Dr. Johnson walked back into the room. "Now, let's see this little one."

Everleigh sighed. "Is it going to be cold as Emma said to me the first time?"

Dr. Johnson laughed. "Maybe...I'll let you judge that." She placed some gel on Everleigh's belly.

Everleigh shivered, gripping Zach's hand. "Oh Jesus. That is cold!"

Dr. Johnson laughed. "It is a bit cold." She smiled as she began the ultrasound. "We will talk more at your doctor's appointment in two weeks. I have a delivery scheduled soon." She smiled. "I'll give you a note now for P.E., you shouldn't do physical activity like P.E. when pregnant. I'll schedule the appointment for you. Okay?"

Everleigh nodded. "Okay…"

Dr. Johnson smiled. "Bye guys."

Cody and Bailey's home

Bailey, Everleigh and Zach walked into the house, Zach turned to Everleigh. "I gotta go pick up the kids. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Everleigh nodded her head. "Okay."

Zach kissed her head as he headed back into his car to go get Selena, Ashton and Hope.

Everleigh just layed on the couch and breathed deeply. "I'm really pregnant. What the fuck?" She groaned as she buried her head into her hands.

She didn't realize that Cody heard her as he walked into the living room.

"What did you just say?! Did you just say you are pregnant, Everleigh Faith?" He was angry. He was so angry that he thought his ears were steaming both sides.

Everleigh's eyes went wide. "Shit." She mumbled.

Bailey walked up to her husband. "Cody..."

Cody shook his head. "Nope. No. Just no, Bailey. I'm going to kill him!"

Everleigh's eyes went wide. "What?! No! Daddy, you can't!" She saw him grab his car keys and head to the front door, she ran after him, leaning against the door. "Daddy..."

Cody's eyes were wide. "You're pregnant with his baby?! He knocked you up!"

Bailey frowned and crossed her arms. "Stop it right now, Cody. If you kill Zach, I swear I won't speak to you ever again. Get over it. Everleigh isn't your little girl anymore. Quit being overprotective, and don't threaten Zach!"

Cody's eyes went wide. "Bailey, don't tell me what I should do! Everleigh is my little girl! I don't want him to hurt her! She shouldn't be having a baby at 14!"

Everleigh knew tears were falling down her face. "Daddy, please...I...I need him!" She sniffed. "...Sel, Ash and Hope and this baby need their father! I do NOT feel like being a single mother at fourteen!" She took a deep breath. "...I love him, Daddy..."

Bailey glared at him. "Instead of Zach hurting her, you're the one who's hurting her, Cody!"

Everleigh looked at him. "Daddy..." She began sobbing. "...Please! I'm sure Emma wouldn't like it if you took the only parent Selena, Ashton and Hope have away from them!"

Cody paused. "True, you're right, Eve...But, I don't like it at all."

Everleigh stepped aside and headed upstairs to her sister's room. "Ems, I'm missing you so much right now. I'm sorry you can't see Hope, Selena and Ashton grow up, but I promise I'll be there for them..." She headed out and into her room.

"My life is never going to be the same..." She layed on her bed, sighing. "I can't believe this…"

To be continued…


End file.
